The Life of a New Grayson
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: Fallow Rachel Grayson in a life through pregnancy, she is married to Zee, and is 23 years old, all was ok after invation, the team understood, they rebuilt the cave. Wally and Arty are happily married... OK story is better than it sounds just read the stupid story... T for language. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's your bestie Amanda! I've missed you guys so much! Sorry I haven't been updating on my other stories, just too lazy…:0 anyway, so I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I'd do a spit take and try it. This story is dramatic as hell… Rated T for language. ONWARD!

"I have to tell him." I told myself. "But how will he react? I mean I love Zee, and he loves me, but what if he doesn't love our new addition?" I was in my room, sweating, pacing in circles. 3 days ago, I started throwing up randomly. I thought I was just sick, until I took the test. Forget Zairian, what about Bruce? How will he react? Or Timmy? What about Nightwing? I can't be Nightwing while I'm pregnant! I can't risk losing it. If I even keep it… What am I saying! Of course I'm keeping it! And if Zairian doesn't like it, fuck him. I can do this on my own, with help from Arty, she's the only one I've told. She promised to let me tell Wally, just because it would mean so much to me to see the new uncles face. Artemis was ecstatic when I told her. So many overwhelming questions! I was so not feeling the aster. But I finally made up my mind on how I'll tell Zee. Our two year marriage anniversary is coming up. We're going to this fancy Italian restaurant, where he'll give me tulips (my favorite flower) and chocolate. When we get home there are two options. You know what one is or 2) we'll watch a movie and cuddle. What? He's not good at planning so he asked M'gann for help, who can't keep secret's. ;) But how do I break the news? I'm telling him at diner but how? Ooh! I can bring the test! Wait, I peed on that, that's gross. Whatever, I'll wing it (pun intended). Here goes nothing.

**Alrighty! That's chapter one! Tell me if you liked it! Review please, you don't know how excited I get when I see a new review… I'm cereal, ask my sister… ;) Ill probably update later today, i already have the other chapters written. Till next time!**

**~Amanda**


	2. Olive Garden and flashbacks

Alright! Chapter 2! GOSH I'm a fudging mess… anyway, here we go!

*6 days later, at a fancy Italian restaurant*

"Zee, there's um… something funny I uh, gotta tell you…" Funny! Rachel this is serious! I mentally slapped myself.

"Anything babe…"

"I…uh… I'm p-pregnant…" I immediately looked down.

"What?" I heard him say.

"I said I'm pregnant Zee! I'm with child! Preggers! Whatever you wanna call it! And if you don't like the idea of having a baby, then I suppose you get up and walk out those double-doors now before I go all hormonal on your ass!" I yelled, I just now realized that I was standing up, and that people were staring… suddenly I heard someone in the restaurant yelling.

"You tell him girl! Whoo!"

"Whoa babe! Calm down… This… this is great! I'm gonna be a dad!" He got up and hugged me, then the restaurant began to cheer. What the H is going on…? Then I saw a change of mood in his eyes… Panic? Was it? Then he spoke again. "Wait a sec, I'm gonna be a dad!" his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"Ahh shit, this is gonna be a looooong 9 months…"

*several days later at Zetara residence*

I was sitting on the couch watching the news. I was wearing a blue loose fitting blouse and black leggings. My hair was down and curled. I was no idea why, but it was.

_"__In local news, a bank heist was stopped by the great and mysterious Nightwing." _A picture of me running along the roof tops was shown. "_Civilians reported seeing 3 men in ski masks holding automatic weapons enter the West Ville bank at 5:30 Saturday afternoon. Bystanders called the police, but the call was intercepted by the capped crusader. All three men are now in custody thanks to our savior in shinning black armor-"_I turned off the TV and picked up a fashion magazine that just happen to be there when I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" He yelled, it was Zairian bring in bags of groceries and…baby stuff?

"Wow babe! We still have another eight months left! Slow it down!" I jumped off the couch to help him with the crib he was holding. And Holy shit this thing was heavy!

"I know, but I'm just really excited!" He had a big goofy grin on his face. "Hey I just have one question, when are you gonna tell the team?" He asked.

"Well I was planning on telling Timmy first, then the team, then the Justice League, then the bat family, then my dad, because I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible."

His face fell.

"Now who does the bat family include exactly?"

"Steph, Cass, Barbra, Alfred, Selina, Jason, Tim, Dami… And me! But I don't know if I wanna tell Jason and Damian just yet…"

"Um, why? There your brothers!"

"Zee I don't know! I feel as if Jason would castrate you or something and Damian would punch me in the stomach!"

He laughed… asshole, but he's my asshole. Fuck.

"I doubt Damian would punch you in the stomach, and there's about a 47% chance I won't get castrated. But may I ask again, what about Bruce? He is kinda your dad AKA guardian AKA keeper of the night and mister 'if you touch my daughter I will bitch slap you back to Narnia.'

I chuckled a bit at the last part.

"Speaking of Narnia, you do need to step back in the closet." I laughed, I was putting the groceries away while we were talking.

"Um, exquas me! But as president of the Narnia trilogy fan club, I'd advise you to take back whatever this so called 'closet' is, because correct me if I'm wrong! But I'm about 99.9% sure it's a mother flipping wardrobe. And don't try to avoid the question Rachel! Don't make me magic the answer out of you!"

"You're such a nerd. And to answer your question, I'm telling Bruce last." I was now putting away some 'Captain Crunch' cereal, when I noticed it in my hands I thought to myself, 'I don't think this is for the baby or me… sometimes I wonder why he and Wally aren't besties.'

"Why are you telling him last?! He's your dad!"

"I'm scared of how he'll react ok!" I yelled slamming the cereal on the counter. Tears were falling down my face. "What if he doesn't like the idea of me being a mom? Of he being a Grandfather! Hell I'm petrified as it is, and I need someone other than you to rely on to help me! Sure I have Arty, Wally, Mall, the entire team even! But I need my dad! We might not be blood, but we might as well be!" I put my head down and crossed my arms, tears still falling. I'm acting like a kid who didn't get there way. I felt fingers on my chin as my head was lifted upward. There I looked into the blue eyes of my beautiful, caring, loving husband. Soon to be dad. I felt his lips on mine. Sparks instantly clouded my vision as I melted into the kiss. I still remember the first time we kissed. It was New Year's Eve, we were only 14. And sure we had just defeated an army of corrupted superhero's, but that doesn't mean the Earth in the distance wasn't romantic! I remember seeing Wally pick up Artemis and say something I couldn't understand, then kiss her, I remember Supey and Miss M's kiss, and I remember Rocket and Aqualad! I mean I knew it was coming but it was still surprising! Then I remember watching Wally break the kiss with Artemis and look at me. I was smiling wildly and applauding them, then I felt a pull on my arm, and next thing I knew I was interlocking lips with Zee. I knew from that moment then, that I was gonna marry this boy.

When we broke the kiss he looked deep into my eyes while I looked into his crystal blue, he whispered 'I Love You' and I said it back. When I looked at Wally again, He was recording on his cellphone. Artemis snatched it out of his hand and erased the video, she then smiled at me and we had a mental conversation without words. It went something like this.

'I got you'

'Thanks Arty, you take good care of my boy ya hear?'

'Don't worry I have it under control'

'Really? Because me and Roy have been babysitting him since we met. Within the first few seconds of our meeting, Wally had ran into a wall, broken his nose, got blood all over Flash, causing GA to puke, and pissing off bats because of the mess.'

'What have I gotten myself in to?'

'It was your choice!'

I snapped back to reality when we broke the kiss. He brushed the tears away from my eyes and looked at me the same way he did when we were 14.

"Rachel… I'll make a deal with you, you tell Bruce during the meeting with JL and I'll massage you for 3 hours while we watch a mix between Glee and Gossip Girl. Deal?"

"That works…" I instantly sobered up. This is gonna get bumpy.

**_Alrighty! That ends chapter 2! Sorry for the late update, I have an F in science so I had to do some extra credit… next chapter will be about telling Timmy and the team. Telling JL will be chapter 4, were just gonna pretend we already told the Bat family. Trust me, this story will get dramatic as HAIL… REVIEW?!_**


	3. why do people keep fainting?

**Alright, here's chapter 3, this is telling Timmy… its shorter than the other one's but I like it like that (really, have you seen my imaginary boyfriend? *cough* DANG *cough*) his name is Zac Franco, AKA a mix between Zac Effron and Dave Franco… Anyway, ONWARD!**

*2 days later at Wayne Manor AKA Timmy's room…*

"So sis, you've been bothering me all day, been smiling like a dork, and wanted to talk in private… should I be scared, or nah…" Timmy asked. He closed the door and I sat down on his bed, gosh I'm so nervous! I mean, who wouldn't be scared to tell their 17 year old superhero brother AKA the dark knights son that you're pregnant? Maybe Spartacus? Or Morgan Freeman? Who knows!

"Ok, 1) please never say 'or nah' again or will punch you in the throat, and 2) no, I she be the one scared." He gave me a poker face of confusion. "Timmy please sit down…" I started "Now when I tell you this you have to promise me something…" I begged.

"Oooooookkkkkkkkaaaayyyyy….. Again, should I be scared? Or nah?"

"TIMMY! Shut the _fuck up_ with the 'or nah'!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, fine, just… what do you need?"

"You have to promise me this will never leave this room… meaning you can't tell Bruce… or Jason, or Dami or Cassie… or anyone got it? This stays between _us_ and _us_ only, got it?" He saluted me and nodded his head. "Pinkie promise?" I know I'm too old for pinkie promises but, that's how Tim and I keep secrets, we've been doing it since he was little.

"Pinkie promise."

"Timmy… I'm pregnant…" I did the same thing I did with Zairian, I looked down.

"What?" I heard him say… Jesus am I having déjà vu?

"Timmy, im having a baby…" I gave him my signature smirk…

He broke out into a huge grin, shock and happiness filled his eyes. Then he attacked me with a hug.

"OMG RACHEL! That's amazing! No wait, its ama_zayn! (_Cry's in closet for years) Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet? If so what is it and what's he/she's name? Does anyone else know? OH! Does Zee know? How'd he react? If it's a girl can we-"

"TIMMY!" I cut off his rambling… "I don't know what the gender is, I don't have names picked out, Artemis and Zee know, he fainted when he found out, and yes if your name for a girl is good enough we might allow it, know shut up!" God we're turning into Wally with the way we talk now a days.

"Ok, ok, sorry! I'm just so excited I'm gonna be an uncle!" he hugged me again. Then stopped and pulled back. "Wait a sec, I'm gonna be an uncle." The color drained from his face, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell off the bed unconscious.

"God damn it…"


	4. screams and Irish dances

**He muchachose… I sawwy it took so long, I go grounded… totally worth it… reason at the bottom ONWARD!**

*One week later at the cave*

"Uh Zee? As much as I love seeing you guys, why are you here?" Wally asked.

It's September 26th, after the innovation, everything cleared up. The team wasn't mad, we rebuilt the cave, (Its now just a giant, steal fortress) Wally came back 20 minutes later, after that we went back to the watchtower, were Zairian proposed in front of the team/some league members (embarrassing a bit) we got married on September 16th, I was 21 when that happened (I know he was only like 19 in the series but just go with it). Now were living in apartment 2K in a good neighborhood in Bludhaven. Now I'm 23 and having a kid, wow… Artemis was right, I really am crazy.

The entire team was sitting on the green couches. Plus Arty and Wally, they got married about a month prior to today, Superboy and M'gann got back together. L'gann (sorry I have no fucking idea how to spell his name) went back to Atlantis, Kaldur and Rocket got married and had a son, Ben Michael whatever Kaldur's last name is. Cassie and Tim are still together, and the rest are pretty much the same. Just taller. Garfield is only 15, and about Supies height! I, Zee, and Timmy were by the TV. I was holding Zee's hand behind our backs and I was standing next to Tim. I and Tim were in our uniforms, except he didn't have his mask on.

"Well we kind of have an announcement" I started "Nightwing, is going to be out of commission for a while." I ripped off my mask and set it on the table. Gasps were heard threw the room. Not because I ripped off my mask, because I was not going to be Nightwing for a while.

"What!" Superboy stood up "What's wrong!? Who _the fuck _do I need to beat up...?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa there Bessy! Nothing's wrong… it's just that… in about 3 months I'm not gonna fit in my costume…" I smirked… it seemed only Cassie (who I'm guessing Tim told) and Jaime (Probably the scarab thing) understood my clue. Because the rest of them just gave me weird glances, while they jumped, squealed, hugged me… all that crazy shit.

Jaime looked at them…"Guys… Are you playing dumb or just stupid?" silence "whelp… got my answer… guys! Nightwing's pregnant!" ohhs were heard, then it clicked in their tiny little minds and I got hugs and stuff again… but there was one pair of arms missing.

Wally's

Everybody cleared so I was looking at Wally… He stood up and (dramatically) walked slowly over to me…

"Well?" I asked

He didn't say anything… But he just started screaming.

"WAHOO!" He Irish clapped his shoe's together "THIS IS SO AMAZING! NO WAIT, ITS AMAZAYN!" god damn it "IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" He grabbed my stomach then looked at me, then hugged me. "Wait… I'm gonna be an uncle…" He fell back words, unconscious.

"GOD DAMN IT WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP FAINTING!? IT'S GETTNG PRETTY FUCKING ANNOYING!" I screamed. "Sorry… But… I wanna avoid telling JL for a little while, Ok? Got it? Tell no one! Especially Bats, If you do… you'll be doing MY training routine… trust me it's not fun, ask Tim, once when I was 15, he told a hot guy at my school I was a lesbian. I didn't get a date for prom for the next two years… He was sore for almost 2 weeks." I explained, they all nodded in fear. Whelp, time to tell the league.

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I just needed to update… I got grounded so I decided to just right the next few chapters on paper, I got grounded because I was flipping off oncoming cars on the high-way… Totally worth it.**

**~Amanda**


	5. well shit

**Hey bro's, sorry for the wait… here's chapter 5, tellin da league! It gets dramatic AF…**

**ONWARD!**

***2 days later at the Watchtower – League meeting***

"Its ok Rachel, you got this, you can do this, I mean it's just Bruce… AKA _the Batman_, shit im not helping myself, just don't panic. Green Arrow finally sat down, time for me to begin. All eyes on me." I told myself. The time has come… god I'm nervous.

"Alright Rachel, now that were all here," He glared at Green Arrow, who gave him a cheeky smile, "Do you mind telling us this 'big news' we keep hearing about?" Superman asked, obviously annoyed by the sound of Ollie crunching on potato chips… Jesus, he eats more than Barry.

"Ok, so… I'm going to need to take a leave of absence for a while, well, I can still be here, just not as Nightwing." *Crunch*

"Why? What's wrong? Who died?" Barry shot up out of his chair. *Crunch*

"Um, no one died, I just… Uh…" *Crunch*

"Get awn with it Wachel, we got shtuff to do…" *Crunch*

"Yeah… Ok, I'm… I'm pre-pregnant…" *Crun-PHEEW* (And saliva covered potato chips go everywhere!)

Black Canary leaped to her feet and attacked me in a hug, Barry, Ollie, and Clark also gave me hugs and a kiss on the cheek, everyone was so happy, and cheering… but I noticed an absence in the ciaos. Everyone scooted to the side so I could look at my father, who was still in his seat… shit I knew I had a reason to be scared.

"Daddy?"

"…"

"Dad." I asked again. He got up out of his chair and walked right by me to the Zeta Tubes.

"DAD!?" I screamed, this time he stopped mid stride.

"You don't get the right to call me that anymore…" And with that, he swiftly stepped into the Zeta tube to that announced his departure.

**HA! HOWS THAT FOR A REACTION YA BICH! Sorry I got excited, new chapters finally up! I'll post the rest of this later on in the week, probably tomorrow, that's when I'm free. Sorry its short and it took so fucking long, I just PENIS needed to update… sorry when I'm excited URANOUS random words sometimes just come out of my UMBRELLA mouth, TILL NEXT TIME**

**~Amanda**


	6. Tears, tears, and more fuckin tears

**Hey bitches! Amanda here, listen… I know that a lot of you didn't like how the last one ended and one part of me is just like,**

**"****Well then, go away I fucking liked it!"**

**Then another part of me is just like,**

**"*****heavy breathing* its okay… there my customers looking for something they like… its okay they didn't like it…. I'll make it up to them with something else…"**

**So… yeah… anywhoo… I have chapter… what 5, 6 here? IDK but this is so fucking dramatic… and this chapter isn't any better… Sorry it took so long to update, BUT I WILL FINISH IT! ONWORD STRUSTY STEAD!**

I couldn't believe this was actually happening… My father (or so I thought) the man who is supposed to support me through these kinds of situations… I mean it's not like it's a _teen pregnancy_… I'm _married_! What the fuck is going on!? The man I trusted to take care of me after my _real parents_ DEATH! Just walked out. I was crushed, I fell to my knee's tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I welt arms wrap around me, and I knew it was Black Canary… I just knew because I felt boobs… and hawk woman wasn't there and WW was punching the shit out of the wall in anger.

She was whispering me words of what I assumed were comfort… I don't know I really couldn't hear her over the sound of breaking stone and my sobs…. I just wanted to curl up and die…

**Black Canary's P.O.V.**

"What the H just happened…?" I asked myself. How could Bruce do this!? I would be thrilled to have a grandchild! Or child for that matter… I just want to canary cry him to Mars!

I saw Rachel drop to her knees in tears… and my motherly instincts kicked in. I hugged her and started to tell her it was okay, but I knew it never would again. See now I see why she has trust issues. She stood up and rushed out into the cafeteria area. We didn't try to follow, knowing she would just push us away.

I looked up to find the stunned faces of most of the Leaguers. Some of them were just majorly pissed off. Superman was just banging his head into the wall. And WW was beating the crap out of it.

"What the fuck was that!?" Green Arrow asked, still choking on the chips.

"I do not believe the Batman agrees with the news of the baby. But maybe he overreacted just a little bit."

"Overreacted? OVERREACTED!? What kind of father pushes their own fucking daughter away when she needs him most!? I mean, she's 23 years old for Christ sake! She's married, she has her own house, with a collage diploma for _narrow science! _He should be happy she's finally getting a hang on life!" Green Arrow yelled. I suddenly realized I was crying, still on the ground. Billy wrapped his arms around me.

"Dina, what's wrong?" Captain asked… great, now he's gonna draw attention.

"That poor girl… she's all alone. She is in a dark place right now with no one to shine a light on. She needs him. And he needs her more than he may want to accept, she needs her family." Holy crap where did all these words come from?

"I'll go talk to her…" Captain Marvel said.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea…" Flash (now Barry) said. He blocked his path with his arm.

"Captain isn't gonna talk to her… SHAZAM!" Lightning. He turned into cute little 17 year old Billy. "Billy Batson will. We've grown close over the years, plus she's always had a soft spot for me under all that armor. I'm sure I could get through to her…" I hate to admit it, but he's right.

"Go, see what you can do." I said. Billy walked down to the cafeteria. This should be interesting.

**A/N: sorry the short chapter, I just had to update. Also sorry for all the spelling errors and shit. Next chapter will be up within the next 3 weeks, im starting school again tomorrow so I'll be busy. Damn you terms! Anyway stay tuned, it gets interesting. BTW later in the pregnancy like 5 or 6 months in when she gets fat, there will be a super cute super short little snippet involving Connor and Rachel. I legit cried when I wrote it I just wanted to eat a puppy's face! DJJHFJSDHG God it was fucking cute!**

**~Amanda**


	7. Pep talk

**HEY BITCHES! AMANDA IS BACK AND UN LAZY AND READY TO UPDATE! SO AGAIN. IM GETTING MORE COMMENTS SAYING HOW YOU GUYS DIDN'T LIKE HOW BATMAN REACTED. WELL IF YOU WOULD READ THE DAMN STORY YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT HE DID CONTRIBUTES TO THE REST OF THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY. JUST WAIT TILL THE END.**

**So last time Rachel stormed out and now Billy is gonna talk to her. I didn't pre-write this so were just gonna wing it! (Pun intended) ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!**

**_BILLY'S P.O.V_**

I walked into the cafeteria to find Rachel sitting at table 12, crying into her arms that were crossed across the table. I ran to her and she looked up.

"Hey Billy *sniffle* what are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe to comfort you or hug you or some cheesy stuff like that. But I know you don't like any of that gross sentimental shit so I'm just gonna tell you straight…"

She looked at me in full attention now. See? I told you I know how to talk to her, she is only like 6 years older than me.

"Batman is an ASSHOLE. We all know that… But what happened in there is beyond asshole. That, my sweet Rachel, was full on dick train… But somehow, someway, I don't think he really meant it."

At that she looked super surprised, mostly because she hasn't really heard me ever curse but the other part of it is probably because she doesn't know where I'm getting at.

"Now yes, he did REALLY pull a dick move, he also overreacted just a tad bit, but really, on the inside I think he's just scared, not just for you, but for himself too. I mean you're his little girl! He doesn't want to do anything stupid to mess up your guys' relationship, but he probably wants to have a good relationship with _your _kid. He also probably still thinks you're his little girl so I think he might believe you're still that innocent little girl you can't fend for herself. I also think he scared because he had a hard enough time raising you, you little monster," She smiled and blushed a bit "So he doesn't really know how to be a grandfather. Almost all his kids are teenagers. With the exception of you and Jason. This is also his FIRST grandchild, so he's most likely still getting used to the idea."

"So what do you suppose I do O wise one."

"Go talk to him. Alone. You should also probably go hide your husband because lord knows he's gonna get his balls cut off in his sleep."

We both laughed

"Thanks Billy…"

"Seriously though… you should probably go talk to him, and speaking of Zarian, where is that knucklehead?"

"Oh, he and Wally are having 'guy night'…."

"And he couldn't miss out on that one time to come help you tell your dad?"

"He doesn't know I came today…"

"WELP, he's gonna get an interesting phone call tonight!"

**Sorry this chapter is short, I needed to update after that 2 month span of doing nothing, now I have no idea when I'll update again… sorry I'm slow, right after I updated last time I started watching Pewdiepie, Dan and Phil, Tyler Oakley etc. So I've been a little hooked on that. STAY TUNNED BITCHES! IT GETS INTERESTING.**


	8. Shit whoops

Hey guys! So, recently i've logged back onto this website to see what i wrote back in my time on here, and...

Jesus Christ all of my stories are gross and grammatically incorrect. Please forgive me for my poor choices and sinful acts, please remember i was like ten when writing these. I promise you now, I have improved greatly (hopefully) and am still writing up to date. I do have another account on Wattpad and eventually i'll start writing on AO3. Honestly, if it wasn't for this website i probably wouldn't be where i am. I have won numerous writing competitions, wrote three novels, and am actually getting ready to publish one of them. So, thank you for all your support on every crappy Young Justice fanfiction I've written. Even though they do haunt me with everything i am.

I do regret to inform you i will not be continuing any story i have on this website, but i'm considering rewriting some of them; because as much as i hate to admit it there was some good idea's lodged in these plots. Just… deeep down… deeeeep deeeeeeeeep down. Anyway, sorry to keep you all waiting and hopeful, but…. Who knows, i may return.


End file.
